


Maybe three isn't such a lucky number...

by Muffin_head_halo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (found, Angst with a Happy Ending, DREAM TEAM SHIPPING, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dream team is so gay, Everyone Is Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I’m actually so tired, Lol i cant spell for crap, Mental state go brrr, My dyslexia hates me, Panic Attacks, SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK, Sad, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is depressed ngl, Self Harm, Spain Without the S, The descriptiveness just gets worse as my mental health does lol, This is definitely a vent story lmao, This story is actually crap, Why sad, but read it if you want ig, defo not a vent story, depressed boi sappy, gay gay gay gay, happy!, happy...?, idk - Freeform, if you foumd this. Let me as you. Are you okay?-, please-, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_head_halo/pseuds/Muffin_head_halo
Summary: Sapnap finds himself wishing to be a part of Dream and George’s relationship, it physically starts to affect him...------╭────༺♡༻────╮I love both of you...╰────༺♡༻────╯
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), clay/georgenotfound
Comments: 42
Kudos: 176





	1. forests and panic attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Tw, Panic Attack, Eating Disorder

An uncomfortable tightness clamped his throat as he watched his weight go higher up. "89 pounds." his voice cracked as the uncomfortable tightness became hurtful. "I need to eat less and work out more." he wrenched his eyes closed as heavy, blobby, clear streams of tears ran down his face. His breath got caught in his throat, occluding his airway. His hands pressed at his throat desperately, almost as if the burning irritation they inflicted would bring him reasonable enough strength to gasp.

His arms gave up scratching at his neck and instead went to hug themselves. He not only wanted to scream but needed to. He needed to let go of all the misery and anguish his heart held and kept hidden away. He plummeted to the floor on his knees, not letting out the scream his throat had been protecting inside. He dug his nails into his hands. His phone dinged, hauling him back to the real world in the most bitter way possible. He unlocked his phone to see a picture of Dream & George happily lounging together at a cafe.

Oh, how he yearned to be there with them. he craved it so bad it physically hurt him. Kaiho would be the perfect word to describe how he felt right now, a hopeless longing, or something you cant/is hard to obtain. His throat cleared, grabbing a gasp that was waiting to escape. After a period of laying on the cold bottom of his bathroom, he finally struggled up the strength to sit up. Tears still freely ran down his cheeks, but as long as he could breathe, he was doing better.

He shakily stood, staggering towards the front door of the shared apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he got welcomed by petrichor. He liked the pleasant smell of the rain, especially after such dry weather. It gave him a false sense of euphoria. He desired the feeling to stay forever. He unclenched his fists and stabilized his breath. He wanted so painfully for Dream and George to be with him, to help him through his panic attack. He visualized Dream hugging him from behind and gently rubbing his arms in circles as George held him from the front and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Sapnap desperately wanted that safety.

His breath hitched in his throat as the picture of Dream and George engulfed his mind, pulling him out of the sweet fantasy he so wanted. he shook his head, walking down the welcoming path that would eventually lead to a parking lot. This panic attack was at the most a five, only because he could calm himself. He strolled off the path, taking in his new surroundings. Trees covered most of the view but, in-between two oddly large trees lied a small creek. Mushrooms filled the forest floor like dancers at a ball. Bright green leaves fell into the stream and onto the ground, practically asking to get stepped on.

He gently hummed to the tune of the birds' chips, making a soft symphony. The light reflected flawlessly onto his surroundings, making the place seem majestic. He took out his phone and carefully positioned it. He took two quick photos and sent them to Dream and George. He didn't add a text. Sapnap just sent it to send it. He took a memorandum of the pretty stone path that seemingly led somewhere. He sat on a large rock, letting his eyes continue to travel. He took a deep breath, his problems seemed small, and he felt okay. Sadly, that euphoric feeling wouldn't last long, and he knew that. His phone buzzed, making his anxiety spark. Sapnap opened his phone to see a message from George.

-

'Where are you?'

-

it said. Sapnap thought long and hard about his explanation, he didn't want to worry them by letting out too much, but at the same time, he didn't want to scare them by giving too little. 'Idk, I just went for a walk and got lost.' he texted back. He wasn't anticipating for either of them to respond. They never actually do. Regardless, this time Dream did. 'Want us to come pick you up?' It read. He thought about it. He did need to get home and do stuff. He sighed, sharing his address with them. He looked at the time, 4:58, it said. "Had it been that long?" he asked no one in particular. \- He waited, \- and waited, \- and waited, \- yet, no one came...

-

He browsed over his phone. It was 6:36. Clear blobs of warm tears threatened to spill over the edges of his eyes. "Did they forget about me...?" He silently sobbed. He jostled his face in his hands. He was uneasy because he could feel the panic attack coming. "Sapnap?" A soft voice called out. His head ripped upwards, searching for the sound. He heard crinkling from somewhere in front of him. His mind was clouded, he felt frigid, and his heart bellowed in agony. A blurry figure came into sight, prompting fear in Sapnap. "Sappy?" The figure called. He could still feel tears trickling out of his eyes freely.

-

It hurt, in a way.

-

His breath became choppy, he started to tremble, and his hands lightly grabbed at his throat. He felt hands gently grab him and pull him up. He was carefully sat down in somebody's lap. He flinched at the warm contact, soon accepting it. He reached out for the figure in front of him.

The figure wasted no time and embraced him in a warm hug. Two arms were hugging him from behind, and someone else was hugging him from in front. Sapnap felt so warm, loved, and wanted.

He felt safe and tired in the people's arms. He couldn't help falling asleep in them; they were so loving and welcoming. He buried his face into the crook of the person's neck and leaned back into the person behind him. 'This is lovely.' he thought, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream looked at the sleeping boy in his arms, 'how did this happen?' He thought, mentally sighing to himself. He gently pulled away from the boy, earning a small whine in protest from him. His eyes wandered over Sapnap; his hair was an absolute mess, his eyes had dark purple bags under them, he was wearing a slightly ripped up shirt accompanied by some not so comfortable looking jeans. The shirt seemingly clung onto Sapnap, revealing his very slim body.

"Dream," George said, snapping Dream out of his train of thought. "We need to get home." He said in a whisper, not wanting to wake Sapnap. Dream hummed in agreement and picked the oddly light male up. He frowned upon feeling Sapnaps body weight. "He's so light..." Dream mumbled. George nodded in agreement and stood up. They both walked towards the car. The blonde tried his best not to wake the sleeping male as George tried to navigate.

However, it was to no avail. Sapnap groaned as he awoke, feeling the arms of Dream carrying him. He let out a soft noise and snuggled back into Dream, hoping to fall back asleep. Dream smiled fondly at said male; he was adorable. He smiled slightly. George would be jealous if he knew what Dream was thinking.

They soon found their car. Dream sat Sapnap down in the back and buckled him, climbing into the front himself. “I feel bad for him...” George said, looking in the rear mirror. “Me too...” Dream agreed. They both silently decided to talk to him later. However, for now, they would let him sleep.

-

After all, he needed it.


	2. Fights and bathrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get in a small fight with Sapnap then it all goes down hill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, suicidal thoughts, minor swearing, toxic dream team fans 😔😔

Sapnap woke up engulfed in warm, soft, and fluffy bedding. He enjoyed the warmth; it reminded him of Dream and George, for some reason. He yawned and stretched his arms out, gently hitting the headboard. 'my room doesn't have a headboard...' he thought, becoming slightly suspicious. He opened his eyes, soon regretting it as the bright light of outside burned his eyes. "ow..." he mumbled.

He tossed his legs over the side of the bed, putting as much enthusiasm in it as he could to try and shake the sleepiness out of himself. He tried to remember what happened yesterday; 'I woke up, Dream and George weren't home. Dream texted me saying they went on a date. I had a panic attack because of my weight… I went into the woods… the rest is a blur...' he thought to himself as he got ready for the day. 'There were people...' he paused 'people?' He said again.

He went downstairs, not expecting anyone to be home. However, to his surprise, Dream and George were eating at the table. "Oh, I didn't think you guys would be home..." He said, going towards the fridge to get a drink. He searched, disregarding Dream and George entirely. Something told him if he spoke to them, he would have another panic attack, for some reason. He grabbed a Monster drink and tried to leave the room.

"Not gonna eat?" Dream asked, catching Sapnap off guard. "O-oh, I'm not hungry. I ate a lot yesterday..." he said, eyes darting left to right, trying to avoid the gaze of them both. "Really?" Dream asked, sounding like he knew Sapnap wasn't telling the truth. "When?" George chipped in. "I-i don't know, I just know I ate a lot yesterday." He said, becoming slightly annoyed. "Sapnap." Dream said in a demanding tone. "What do you need? I have school stuff I'm busy with." Sapnap cut him off, not wanting to deal with him. Anyway, he wasn't lying; he had plenty of assignments long overdue, and some close to being overdue.

Dream sighed, seemingly just as annoyed as he was. "Sapnap, why were you in the woods having a panic attack?" George asked bluntly. 'Oh.' Was all his brain said. 'So they were the people? They brought me back here? They didn't forget me? I had a panic attack in front of them...?' He shifted uncomfortably, turning on the balls of his feet. He shrugged, playing with his hands. He looked like a little kid who was getting a scolding for doing something naughty. "Sapnap, we aren't mad, obviously. We want to know why so we can stop them from happening any more." George said in a softer voice. "I. Don't. Know." He said, turning away from them and running off to his room. "You're both the fucking reasons..." he mumbled, slamming his door shut. He gently slid down the door, locking it as he slipped down.

He shoved his knees towards his chest and hugged them, pulling his head on top of them. He groaned as he realized he couldn't just ignore them forever. He stood up and went over to his desk, tripping ever so slightly as he did. He placed his monster drink down by his computer and sat, thinking of what to do. 'Oh...' he thought. He opened up his assignments and started working on them. At least he wouldn't have to talk to either of them now. The light of his computer brightened up his darkroom and reflected on his monster can.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of doing mindless homework, he got a knock on his door. "I'm working." He said in a monotonous voice. "Sappy, you need to eat something..." George said from the other side of the door. His voice was sweet and caring. It sounded almost as if it was laced with honey. But, that didn't stop Sapnap and his stubbornness. "I'm busy. go bother your boyfriend." He said, obviously not wanting to talk to anyone. He heard soft footsteps leave the door, signifying his victory.

He didn't want to sound so mean. He just did. He regretted being so rude to them earlier. Truth be told, he wanted someone to talk to so he didn't know why he snapped at them. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the bright screen of his computer. He thought of yesterday, wanting to remember the blanks and wanting to forget today. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the other day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up and went to the living room. Half hopping Dream and George to be there. Sadly, they were not... I sighed and sat down on the couch. "I'm... kinda hungry..." I thought, hearing my stomach rumble. I got up and went into the kitchen. I browsed for food, successfully finding some. 'Just a little bit of food, nothing else.' I reminded myself. I grabbed a banana and went back into the living room. I sat on the couch and grabbed my phone, wanting to do something to pass the time. [1 new message in group chat] it said. I gently hummed and opened it.

Dream: {We're out on a date, we won't be back for a while.}

I sighed and opened Twitter. Quickly regretting it. The first thing I saw was about me. And not in a good way.

|dream_and_George.simp| [Sapnap's so ugly. he's so fat, too. His acne Just makes him more ugly, tbh. I can't believe he's a part of the Dream Team, he doesn't deserve it.] 1.2k🤍 5.7k 🔁 6k 💬

I tossed my phone to the side, not wanting to be on it anymore. I looked at the banana in my hand. "I don't need to eat, I'm fat enough," I mumbled, standing up. I threw the banana away and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. I was so ugly... I pulled up my shirt and looked at my stomach. 'Why couldn't I look like Dream or George? My face is ugly, my body is ugly, I'm just ugly. And 1.2 thousand people seem to agree...' clear streams of tears spilled out of my eyes. 'This is stupid. I'm stupid. I'm a disappointment. I don't deserve to eat, or be in the dream team, or even live. Would they notice if I was gone? Would they care? Should I leave...?'

I shook my head and looked away from the mirror. 'No, Dream and George would be upset if I left... right? Yeah... Right...' i closed my eyes tight. 'Why am I thinking like this, obviously they would care.' I looked over the corner of the room. A scale... 'I should just see my weight... just in case it's too high, you know?' I thought to myself, chewing on my lip.

"just in case it's too high..." I said, stepping on the scale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sympathize with Sapnap so hard in this chapter :’)  
> This is short but i got homework :/


	3. Stores, cat-callers, and opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap desides to open up to Dream and George.  
> Oh, also, cat-callers are bitc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw, cat-callers, mention of self-harm, throwing up

Sapnap's eyes shot open. He observed his surroundings; he was still in his room. He had been lied back in his chair, presumably sleeping. He groaned as he straightened his back, hearing a satisfying 'crack' sound. He yawned and stared at his Monster can he never drank. He watched as small droplets of water gently rolled down the sides and onto the desk, making a small puddle of water; The beads of water gently glistening from the computer light.  


He watched it for a while, deciding to stay put in his mess of a room. Speaking of, he looked around at the room. Piles of clothes were in various places scattered on the floor. His bed's a mess, seeing as how he hasn't bothered to make it in the last week. He averted his eyes and fixated them on his phone. He hesitantly opened his phone. 'When did this get here?' He asked himself. He shrugged it off and opened his texts, reading them carefully. 

-Dream: We feel horrible asking this, but could you go to the store?

-George: Yeah. We're almost out of stuff to eat.

-George: we can't go to the store right now either. We're kind of busy.

He responded with a simple, 'okay.' And turned his phone off. 'Wait a minute. I was in the rain yesterday. How am I not wet?' He asked himself, not entirely wanting to know the answer. Sapnap's eyes looked down at what he was wearing. Dreams green hoodie; it was the one George always wore and the one he was never allowed to wear. ' how did I get in this?' He asked himself. 

The only possible conclusion he could come to was that they put him in it. ‘Did they see- did they see the cuts...?’ Bile raised in his throat, his stomach twisted and turned, his body felt heavy. Sapnap stood up hastily and raced to the bathroom; he could feel the puke coming. He opened the toilet seat and threw up immediately. It just looked like water, not anything else.  


Goes to show how little he's eaten, huh? He sat there for a little bit, making sure he was clear. He knew this would lead to a panic attack if he didn't do something to distract himself. He closed the toilet seat, flushed, then washed his hands, acting as if this was normal.  He tried not to look up. 

He really, really did. He told himself not to look up, but he couldn't help it. He stared at his reflection, profoundly disgusted. He shook his head and left the bathroom; he didn't want to have another one of those episodes he has. Sapnap went into his room and grabbed his phone, debit card, and coat. He didn't want to forget those, obviously. He walked into the living room and put on his shoes, getting ready to leave. He turned on his phone and texted into the group chat. 

-Sapnap: what do you guys want? 

There was a response right away. Odd.

-Dream: Get me ramen ig.

-Dream: George wants crisps.

Sapnap wasn't expecting that, like, at all. The response was so oddly quick. He shut off his phone-not wanting to deal with notifications- and left the house. He slowly walked down the cool stone path that led down the road. The grey and blue stones were slightly damp from the rain prior to today, making them shimmer in the light ever so slightly. He opted to walk to the store, seeing as how he didn't have a car yet. Quite frankly, he didn't see the need to because Dream or George used to always drive him anywhere. Keywords being 'used to.' Ever since four weeks ago- when they told him they were dating- they ignored him. 

Now, don't get him wrong, he's happy for his friends very dearly, but not being able to go to places far away was kind of a pain in the ass. Granted, he didn't need to go to many places often, but there was still the occasional time or two. He made it to the store and entered. He got the normal __ stuff __ like cereal, chips, ramen, bread, peanut butter, etc. He was looking for the sparkling water when a guy and his friends started cat-calling him. 

"Oooh, we got a pretty one, ay?" The supposed 'main' one said. Small sparks light up in the bottom of his stomach. It wasn't like when Dream or George said he was pretty. It felt empty and half-hearted. "Maybe he's down for a drink?" The one standing slightly behind the main one said. "Maybe he just wants to get home..." Sapnap mumbled to himself. He was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. He almost cringed at it. He wasn't expecting them to hear. However, luck was not on his side today. "Princess has an attitude, hmm?" The one on the left of the main one said. "I bet we can fix that easily." The main one said with a smirk.

"Now, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Alexander. This is"-he pointed to the person left of him- "Noah." - he pointed to the one slightly behind him to the right - "and this is, Liam. We would love to have you over. Maybe even stay the night?" Alexander said. Sapnap shook his head and tried to ignore them. Fatale mistake: number one. Alexander walked up to him and pushed him against one of the shelves. You know, Sapnap doesn't really like being crowded by people, but this would be the perfect time for that to happen. Alexander grabbed his wrist and held them above his head. "What was that baby boy?" Sapnap almost gagged at the nickname. He wanted to cover his ears with his hands and forget about these stupid idiots. He wanted to run into George's and Dream's arms and let them hold him. 

"Get off of me." He said, glaring daggers at Alexander. "Not until you give us what we want." He said, smirking at Sapnap. Sapnap struggled against the taller man, almost screaming for help. Sapnap kicked Alexander and slipped out of his grasp just barely. He grabbed his phone as fast as he could and wrote 's o s' into the small group chat witch auto-corrected to 'Help, I'm in danger' due to his phone settings. Maybe he was just a little paranoid when he changed his settings to do that, but it paid off in the end. He was bombarded with texts asking where he was and if he was okay, but he didn't have enough time to answer when someone grabbed him.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you? You know, it would have been better to just run for it rather than texting your friends for help. Are you just that stupid?" Noah said, smirking as he pulled Sapnap towards himself. He leaned close and whispered into Sapnap's ear, "Now, you're going to walk with us calmly to our car, okay? We'll bring you to our place, get what we want, then we'll drop you off at your house. Sound good?" No, none of that 'sounded good' is he crazy?! Sapnap shook his head violently and opened his mouth to scream. But he wasn't fast enough. Noah put his hand over Sapnap's mouth, muffling any sounds that could escape.

"I bet we can find a much better use for that mouth, yeah?" Sapnap shook his head again, not ready to accept his fate. He bit Noah's hand as hard as he could. Noah yelped and pulled it away, glaring at Sapnap while observing his hand. Before anyone could speak, Sapnap stood up and ran for it, purposely going into a place with lots of people. He took out his phone and typed, 'Dream can you come pick me up, please?" He shared his address so they knew where to go. As soon as the message was sent, he got a phone call.

He swiped on the screen, answering the call. "H-hello?" His voice wavered as he shook. "SAPNAP! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He heard George yell. He pulled the phone away from his ear and winched slightly at the overwhelming volume of George's voice. "I'm okay now. Just some stupid cat-callers." The line went quiet for a second making Sapnap worry. He thought about what Dream or George would say. Would it be something like 'Well... Sapnap we don't mean to be rude, but what about that puts you in danger? I mean, they were just saying you were pretty, right? Suck it up, take the compliments.' 

Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. He was tempted to just hang up and forget about it. "I h-have the food..." he said, voice cracking. "Sappy, are you okay? We don't care about the food. We want you to be okay." Dream said, his voice intoxicatingly sweet, "can I stay on phone with you guys while I check out? I don't feel very safe..." Sapnap asked, voice hardly above a whisper. "Of course, Sappy." George said. He could hear rusting from the other end. Most likely, Dream giving George the phone so he could drive. Sapnap walked to the self-checkout and started checking out. George was just simply humming on the phone, knowing it calms Sapnap. 

The tune sounded oddly familiar, but Sapnap couldn't quite place it. "Hey, we're outside. Come out when you're done, okay?" George said softly. Sapnap nodded as if they could see him. "Okay. I'm almost done, anyway.' Sapnap said, matching George's soft tone. He walked out of the store after paying for everything thing and searched for their car. "Oh! I see you, Sap!" George said while smiling. Sapnap smiled and went over to the car. He opened the trunk and put the stuff in it. He put the cart away and hopped in the back. 

"So... guys..." Sapnap started, seemingly hesitant. "About, uh- about..." he bit his lip and refused to meet their eyes. "About what happened at the forest-" Sapnap cut himself off, trying to find the right words to use. "Ugh- words are hard..." he mumbled to himself. "Hey, take your time, okay?" Dream said, smiling at Sapnap. It wasn't an 'oh haha' smile, it was laced in pity. "Alright... well, basically you know... I had a panic attack- and- uh- it was because-" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "My, uh- weight..." he said, feeling uncomfortable. 

He didn't know why he was telling them this. Maybe it was because, deep down, he really wanted someone to talk to, or maybe, it was because he was selfish. Selfish because he wanted them to feel pity for him and love and take care of him. 

But was he really selfish for just wanting love...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in- why is my writing getting worse?*


	4. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there any trigger warning for this chapter. 
> 
> If you like this, please be sure to comment, it means a lot! 💛
> 
> 🔴ALSO! Real fast PSA, I don’t ship the actual people. But, in this story their not the Minecraft people. If that makes sense?🔴
> 
> ✨ Leave hate if you want, I like the attention ✨

“Nick,” George began. Sapnap flushed lightly at the use of his real name. He never really quite liked his boring name, but somehow George made it seem so beautiful when he said it. “I... I’m not really good at comforting someone or expressing my feelings at all, but you mean a lot to me, and I...” he interrupted himself and gently shifted in his seat.

“How do I phrase this...?” he uttered, raising his hands to massage his face. What if he miss-spoke and caused Sapnap to have another panic attack? He didn't want to be the motive of that. 

He gently rubbed his temples, trying to find the right words to say. Sapnap, of course, jumped to the worse conclusion. ‘He’s annoyed. I’m annoying him.’ He thought, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Sapnap Brought his hands to his eyes and tightly secured them shut. ‘I’m such a crybaby. I can’t go one day without crying.’ 

However, he decided he wasn't going to have a breakdown in front of his two companions. That being said, Sapnap dried his eyes and gently sniffled. He glanced outside the window, trying to evade any other discussion. He should have just shut up. He’s insensitive, foolish, arrogant, and disturbing. He shouldn't have said anything about the cat-callers, and he shouldn't have trusted his friends enough to tell them anything. 

He shouldn't have let himself fall down this black, never-ending rabbit hole of self-hatred. “Nevermind, forget about it,” Sapnap murmured, pressing his face against the window gently. This was dumb. they shouldn't care about him. Why should they? They have each other, they don’t need him, right? “What? No, no, Nick, we’re not going to just ‘forget about it,’ okay?” Dream said hastily. “I mean, you mean a lot to me. And... I love you.”

he lingered on his last words, seeming hesitant, “In a friendly way.” he said rather hurriedly. George smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we both love you, Nick. You know that, right?” Dream said with a sweet smile. Sapnap wantied to believe them, he did. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. “Yeah... Let's just go home, please.” Sapnap said, not lifting his head from the window. 

Dream sighed and slightly frowned. He knew Sapnap didn't believe them, but he wasn't going to push it. He started the car and turned on GPS to help navigate. ‘He'll believe you one day, Dream.’ Dream thought to himself. ‘Hopefully...”

\----------------------------------------

Sapnap didn’t know when, but he fell asleep in the car. Which was pretty reasonable, seeing as how it was 9:34 pm and all the stuff that happened was probably very exhausting. The car came to a steady stop, signifying their arrival. George hummed out a small, “we’re home.” and started getting out of the car. He gently opened the door that Sapnap was leaning against. He made sure to gently grab him so he wouldn't fall. He sighed and walked towards the apartment. ‘Is this going to become a thing now?’ 

He snickered to himself as he looked at the sleeping male in his arms. ‘He doesn't know how beautiful he is. I have to be sure to remind him more often.’ George caressed Sapnap’s cheek smiling fondly at him. 

It wasn't often he showed Sapnap physical affection. But on the rare occasions he did, Sapnap was overjoyed. Sapnap’s love language is touch but at the same time, he hated being touched. (depending on the person and how he feels.)  
-  
Dream entered their apartment with all the groceries in one hand, and keys in the other. He quickly placed the groceries on the ground and huffed out a sigh. "George! can you please come help with these?" He yelled, not knowing Sapnap was sleeping. He heard a loud 'shh!' from George's room; quiet footsteps soon following. "Sappy's sleeping," he said stepping into Dream's sight; coming out of his room, tip-toeing towards the taller.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't push anything with him. Let's wait until he opens up to us again and work our way from there. And, let's not pretend to ignore him anymore, for now. He doesn't seem like he's in the right mental state for that. Also, I'm gonna stream for a little to get my mind off everything." Dream smiled as he thought. 'George really is awesome.' He kissed George's head and nodded. "Yeah, I agree," Dream said. "Now go start streaming, none of us have streamed in a while so that's a good idea."

George smiled pridefully before gently hurrying off to his streaming room. 'wait, I still need help with putting away this stuff!' Dream thought to himself. "hey-!" "SHH!!" George let out a fit of giggles as Dream fake pouted. Dream mumbled some incoherent annoyed noises as he made his way to the kitchen. Despite his fake annoyance, Dream was glad George could always temporarily defuse his stress. No matter the situation. He was there when Dream needed him. Sapnap was too. 

Dream smiled to himself. He really loved them both, a lot. 'I wonder if Sapnap is jealous of me and George's relationship.' His thoughts paused monetarily and lingered on that single one. 'wait, what? why does that matter? of course he isn't, he's my best friend.' He groaned and sat down in a chair.

'God, why do I want him to be jealous?' He laid his head down on the table and sighed. 'Sleep will fix me.' He yawned and fell asleep. Just like that. As if as soon as he said it he was put under a spell. He doesn't normally fall asleep so quickly- and definitely not instantly- but something was different this time...

Dream's head rested haphazardly on the table as he lightly snored. His body was in just the right position; making sure he wouldn't fall off the chair. Oh god, his body was going to hurt like hell when he wakes up.

-  
George set up his stream, sent out a tweet, and made sure his door was closed. ‘Okay! Time to start.’ He loves streaming a lot, and in situations like this, it helped defuse his stress.

The stream went on a while. He didn't do much, just played some Minecraft. A dono popped up saying how much they loved George’s streams and stuff, but they also said how great of a friend Sapnap must be.

George smiled and nodded. He loves them both a lot. He just wished he knew how to properly portray it. Dream and Sapnap always told him how much they loved him, why couldn't he do the same? It’s as easy as saying, ‘I love you guys.’ so why couldn’t he? 

His mind drifted slightly and thought of all the times Sapnap and Dream said they loved him. A blush spread across his face as he thought of their words. The whole chat was filled with, ‘GOGY BLUSHING???’ and the spam of emojis.

A dono popped up that got his attention in particular. It read, ‘Why do you and Dream always leave Sapnap out? He’s a great friend and he’s always there for you. Why are you guys so mean?’ 

George was baffled by the dono. Did people really think they leave Sapnap out of everything? “We don’t leave him out of things? I mean, we’ll joke around with him by play ignoring him, but he’s not left out of things.” George said, his eyebrows knitted together.

Yeah, there was a small bit of favoritism, but he was also dating Dream. Not that the fans knew, though. “Guys, you don’t really think that when we play with him, we’re being serious, do you?” George scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

He went back to focusing on Minecraft, thanking donos, and occasionally reading chat. But, his mind just wouldn't stay away from the dono.

‘Does Sapnap think we leave him out of things?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, could definitely be much better but whatever. Expect more Sapnap angst next chapter!
> 
> Wish I could be Dream rn 😔
> 
> Anyway, this will probably totally give it away, but I don’t care-  
> Who do ya’ll think donated that 👀

**Author's Note:**

> WELL! Now that that's over with... Tell me how you liked it! I'd love the feedback!


End file.
